metroidfandomcom-20200222-history
Elite Pirate
:This article is about the Elite Pirates in Metroid Prime. For the Elite Pirates in Federation Force, see Space Pirate (Metroid Prime). |attacks = Plasma Artillery Cannon, Wave Quake Generator, Wrist Bayonets and Energy-siphon system |weakness = Missiles, Charge Combos |reward = }} Elite Pirates are Phazon-enhanced Space Pirates. They are incredibly strong, armored, and well-armed. They are very potent foes, having a powerful Wave Quake Generator to produce shockwaves, bayonets in their wrists, and an energy siphon system that absorbs beam shots. The shots are then used to fuel their massive Plasma Artillery Cannon. Due to this system, they are vulnerable to concussive weapons. The Plasma Cannon is particularly vulnerable and can be targeted separately by switching to the Thermal Visor. They are very effective at both close combat and at long range. However, their immense size can be a weakness, along with their sluggish speeds, allowing their opponents to easily evade their attacks. History and Locations Samus encountered three Elite Pirates in the Phazon Mines on Tallon IV, where they were contained in Cryosleep Tanks due to their short lifespans. They were a product of Project Helix, a program where Space Pirate embryos were infused with Phazon.Space Pirate Data "Phazon Infusion": Confidence is high regarding Phazon applications. We know enough about Phazon now to begin combining it with Space Pirate DNA. The code name for this venture will be 'Project Helix'. Preliminary studies indicate that Phazon infusion could produce radical new Pirate genomes. Benevolent mutation levels are high in current test subjects. Phazon madness is a concern, but refinements in the infusion process should reduce or neutralize the odds of mental degeneration. Initial results were horrific; most died, and the few that survived their infanthood suffered severe psychotic breakdowns as juveniles, killing anything within their zone of perception.Space Pirate Data "Elite Pirates": Initial Project Helix experiments with Space Pirate embryos were disastrous. The Phazon-infusion process degenerated brain tissue even as it augmented muscle mass. None of what we have termed 'Elite Pirates' lived to maturity: the few that survived their infanthood suffered severe psychotic breakdowns as juveniles, killing anything within their zone of perception. Research from team Sclera made a recent breakthrough, in which parasite studies with a Phazon strain code-named 'Vertigo' were highly successful. Since then, we have fused Vertigo Phazon with Space Pirate DNA with great success. The latest batch of Elite Pirates have reached maturity successfully and are ready for field testing and training. However, the Space Pirates saw how powerful a force of Elite Pirates would be, and hoped that one day they would make an army composed of them.Space Pirate Data "Special Forces": As we continue to observe the development of Project Helix's Elite Pirates, it becomes increasingly obvious that these warriors will usher in a new era of Space Pirate dominance. They are incredibly resistant to damage, and their ability to transport and wield so many weapons at once makes them the ideal mainstays of our ground forces. Though they are not as quick as typical Pirates, it makes little difference. With a platoon of Phazon Elite Pirates in the vanguard of an army of normal and Flying Pirates, we will have a near-indestructible backbone that should turn the tide in any engagement. It is unknown whether the Elite Pirates volunteered for their enhancements, were in some way coerced, or if the exact method of recruitment varied from Pirate to Pirate. When Samus encounters them, they break out of their stasis tanks and immediately engage in combat. Their energy siphon systems prevent them from being damaged while the shield is out. The Space Pirates also created a Phazon Elite, a Space Pirate infused with energized Phazon, and the Omega Pirate, a very powerful Elite Pirate.Space Pirate Data "Omega Pirate": Elite Pirate Upsilon's propensity for Phazon has enabled our research team to infuse it far beyond our safety restrictions, and the results have been extremely encouraging. Its constant Phazon diet has increased its mass exponentially, but it has retained all mental faculties and shows dexterity with all Elite weaponry, including Plasma Incendiary Launchers and the Chameleon Manta issued for cloaking purposes. Elite Pirate Upsilon exhibits miraculous healing abilities: when injured, it seeks out Phazon deposits and coats itself in the substance, which instantly mends the creature's wounds. The subject, which we are code-naming Omega Pirate based on these developments, shows potential to be a new standards for our armies. Our only concern at this point is its potential overdependence on Phazon. Elite Pirates are found in Elite Research, Elite Control, Omega Research, Quarantine Access A, Metroid Quarantine A and Dynamo Access. After continued Phazon research it is believed that the Elites were replaced by the more advanced Berserker Knights and Berserker Lords. Official data Official website "Homeworld: Unknown Civilization Type: Mercenary Elite Pirates are bio-enhanced Space Pirates. They are incredibly strong, armored, and well-armed. Elite Pirates are potent foes. Their energy siphon system absorbs Beam weapon shots, which they use to fuel a massive Plasma Artillery Cannon. The nature of this system makes them vulnerable to concussion-based weapons. Well armed, the Elite Pirates are equally effective in close combat and at long range. Their massive size can be a weakness, and their sluggish speed allows for evasion and quick attacks." Logbook entry Pirate Data (Elite Pirates) "Initial Project Helix experiments with Space Pirate embryos were disastrous. The Phazon-infusion process degenerated brain tissue even as it augmented muscle mass. None of what we have termed 'Elite Pirates' lived to maturity: the few that survived their infanthood suffered severe psychotic breakdowns as juveniles, killing anything within their zone of perception. Research from team Sclera made a recent breakthrough, in which parasite studies with a Phazon strain code-named 'Vertigo' were highly successful. Since then, we have fused Vertigo Phazon with Space Pirate DNA with great success. The latest batch of Elite Pirates have reached maturity successfully and are ready for field testing and training." Scans ;Elite Control :"A shipment of military-grade Plasma Artillery Cannons is en route to Tallon IV. The Egenoid Star Marines we 'acquired' them from were letting them sit in a warehouse. Our Elite Pirates, on the other hand, will put them to good use very soon." :"Test results from Battle Simulation 'Samus Aran' are promising. Elite units report a 74% success ratio against Aran in testing. High Command is pleased, but expects a higher ratio by project's end." :"Facility Command's request for Elite Pirate transfer to security forces granted. Prepare units EPG-8644 and EPG-8656 for field duty at once." ;Dynamo Access :"Cryosleep Tank. Unit CS-4468R. Unit modified for Elite Pirate storage." ;Elite Research :"Recommended battle systems for Elite Pirates are as follows: shoulder-mounted Plasma Artillery Cannon, Repulsion Shield, Wave Quake projector, energy-siphon system, and retractable Wrist Bayonets." ;Central Dynamo :"An entire shift of Dynamo workers have been transferred following bouts of Phazon madness. Units have reported to Science Team for use in laboratory studies and the new Elite Pirate program. Their dementia will make them adequate training adversaries for the Elite team." ;Metroid Quarantine A :"Scans indicate decreased aggression between Elite Pirates and irradiated Metroids. Science Team believes the infusion of Phazon in these units may be forming a type of symbiosis between them. Further studies are under way." ;Omega Research :"Increased aggression levels observed in latest Elite Pirate units. Increasing Phazon feed by .07% per Science Team mandate." :"Phazon-infused fungal harvesting continues. Replacement of deca-triticale with Phazon-infused fungal matter in Elite Ration Mix has been authorized." :"Security requests deployment of Elite Pirates in Metroid Quarantine areas. The high casualties suffered by standard Pirate units deployed in Metroid areas is not acceptable." :"Security requests deployment of Elite Pirates in Metroid Quarantine areas. The high casualties suffered by standard Pirate units deployed in Metroid areas is not acceptable." :"Increase Phazon portion of Elite Pirate Ration by 18%." :"Unit ident-code EPG-8702, batch 01, field designation 'Elite Pirate'." :"Unit ident-code EPG-8701, batch 01, field designation 'Elite Pirate'." :"Our enemies will tremble before the might of our Elite forces." Trivia *The Elite Pirate's battle theme is also used for the Chozo Ghosts and during Metroid infestations in Prime, and in Metroid Prime 3: Corruption for the Phazon Metroids, with the name Metroid Battle Theme. *The Elite Pirates can be stunned easily with a charged Power Beam or Super Missile; other Beams don't share this ability. *The last encountered Elite Pirate doesn't wear a Plasma Artillery Cannon, and scanning it does not update the Logbook in any way. *Though the Elite Pirates were not present in Metroid Prime 2: Echoes, hacking of the game has revealed unused data for them. They were likely replaced by the very similar Ingsmashers.http://tcrf.net/Metroid_Prime_2:_Echoes *In the GameCube version of Prime, it is possible for one of the Elites fought to become stuck near a tunnel, allowing Samus to hide under it and attack it without damage. *Due to a bug in their AI programming, both the Elite Pirates and the Phazon Elite can be exploited to not attack Samus if she stays on the periphery of their field of view. *"Elite Pirates" appear in Metroid Prime: Federation Force. However, these are not the same Elite Pirates from Metroid Prime. They instead appear to be stronger, standard Space Pirates. Gallery Image:Elite Pirate1.jpg|Concept art Image:Elite Pirate2.jpg|Concept art File:Old Elite Pirate.jpg|Nintendo.com File:Elite_pirate_stasis.jpg|An Elite Pirate attempts to escape its stasis pod. Image:EliteScan.jpg|A scan of an Elite Pirate Image:NPC!_MP_Screen_1.png|Samus fights an Elite in the New Play Control! version of Metroid Prime. File:Elite.png|An Elite challenges Samus. File:Elite_2.png|The first Elite encountered has its Cannon destroyed. File:Elite_dies.png|An Elite dies, causing a large electric wave to sweep the area. UnusedElitePirateScan.png|Unused scan images seen in concept art. References ru:Элитный Пират Category:Bosses Category:Space Pirates Category:Pirate Classes Category:Tallon IV Category:Phazon Mines Category:Elite Pirates Category:Bioweapons